Te extraño
by midokira-chan
Summary: EndouKaze SongFinc / Canción: Nishino Kana - Aitakute Aitakute / espero que les guste.


Endou Kaze SongFinc

Te Extraño.

Canción: Nishino Kana - Aitakute Aitakute (Morado)

SongFinc (Verde)

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, 2, 5 o tal vez 10 años, aun veo las fotos de nuestro pasado, me pregunto que nos paso, cuando fue que dijimos adiós, a este amor, deseo sea una mentira el que tú estés lejos-

Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando  
Cuanto más pienso en ti, es cuanto más lejos te siento  
Incluso si es una mentira, dímelo una vez más  
Así como lo hiciste ese día, "Te amo..."

-si hoy fuera nuestro aniversario, estaría junto a ti abrazándote y repitiendo cuanto te amo, envidio a nuestro amigo, que aun están juntos, me pregunto ¿por que le dedicas ahora tu sonrisa a ella? , que antes eran para mí-

Si hoy fuera nuestro aniversario  
Me pregunto si lo habríamos pasado juntos  
Estoy seguro de que has olvidado todo sobre nosotros  
¿Te estás riendo con ella?

-me gustaría volver a estar junto a ti, como antes, tu vos, tu presencia me hacia tan feliz, el recordarte ahora, me hace llorar, desearía escucharte decir "te amo", como antes lo hacías -

Las palabras y la amabilidad que siempre se guardaban sólo para mí  
Siempre me encantó tu sonrisa  
¿Se la muestras a ella también?

-Endou se que ahora eres feliz con ella ,y no con migo ,me pregunto qué paso con nosotros, aun te extraño tanto, no puedo evitarlo ,se que tu ya no eres para mí, me pregunto si alguna vez lo fuiste-

"Cariño, sé"  
Que tú ya no serás de nuevo mío  
Pero no puedo evitarlo, eres el único para mí  
"Eres el único"

-me arrepiento, de verte casado junto a ella, de haber venido, siento me lastimo mas ,no soporto mas estas lagrimas , solo hacen mi corazón te recuerde mas ,desearía estar ahora contigo, dime que ya no me quieres, deseo mis sentimientos te lleguen como antes ,te extraño mi amor, dime ¿Por qué estas con ella casándote?

Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando  
Cuanto más pienso en ti, es cuanto más lejos te siento  
¿Y si pudiéramos volver a como era antes?  
Mi amor no logra alcanzarte, ni "mi corazón y mis sentimientos"  
Puedo querer verte de nuevo, pero no va a suceder  
Cuanto más pienso en ti más duele  
Incluso si es una mentira, dímelo una vez más  
Así como lo hiciste ese día, "Te amo..."

-di que ya no me amas dime que ya no me quieres, dímelo ahora, di que todo es una mentiras que nunca me amaste, prefiero sufrir de amor que sufrir del haberte perdido-

"Te amo" Realmente  
"Estoy enamorado de ti, cariño"  
"Te amo"  
"pero todavía no puedo decir mis palabras de amor"

-*kazemaru, lo siento, "te amo" pero no deseo perderte ,no sé qué paso realmente te amo-

-si me amaras no estarías con ella o si, deseo estar contigo, pero no ser tu amante sino tu amor-

"Espero que encuentres la felicidad"  
trato de actuar como un adulto frente ti  
Pero dentro de mi corazón  
No me siento así en absoluto

-permíteme estar junto ati, lamento herirte tanto, aun eres mi amor-

-dime ¿Por qué tienes que ser para ella? Y no para mí-

-siempre seré para ti kazemaru "te amo"

-yo de ti lose todo, ella no sabe nada ni como amarte-

"Cariño, sé"  
Más acerca de ti que nadie  
Así que dime por qué tiene que ser ella?  
"Así que dime por qué"

-lose kazemaru, por ello me arrepiento de haberme ido de ti, perdóname-

-dime por que estas con ella, dime por que esta no es nuestra boda, por que no vivimos felices-

Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando  
Cuanto más pienso en ti, es cuanto más lejos te siento  
¿Y si pudiéramos volver a como era antes?  
Mi amor no logra alcanzarte, ni "mi corazón y mis sentimientos"  
Puedo querer verte de nuevo, pero no va a suceder  
Cuanto más pienso en ti más duele  
Incluso si es una mentira, dímelo una vez más  
Así como lo hiciste ese día, "Te amo..."

-no lose ni yo, créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo estaría contigo como antes-

-aun te amo, pero esto no puede ser, se que ahora eres feliz con ella-

Te dije que te amaba tantas veces  
Entonces, ¿por qué es así?  
Abrázame en tus brazos  
Y gentilmente di mi nombre  
una vez más

-te amo kazemaru, perdóname, realmente te amo, extraño mis días junto a ti –

-di mi nombre y responde esto es un juego, para ti, soy un juego acaso para ti endou-

-kazemaru "te amo" para mi jamás eres y serás un juego, lo que vivo es un error deseo estar junto a ti-

Te extraño, te extraño tanto que estoy temblando  
Cuanto más pienso en ti, es cuanto más lejos te siento  
¿Y si pudiéramos volver a como era antes?  
Mi amor no logra alcanzarte, ni  
"mi corazón y mis sentimientos"  
Puedo querer verte de nuevo, pero no va a suceder  
Cuanto más pienso en ti más duele  
Incluso si es una mentira, dímelo una vez más  
Así como lo hiciste ese día,  
"Te amo..."

-te amo, pero no puedo vivir así, se que ahora te he perdido, tu amor por mí no es el mismo ya-

-quiero estar contigo de nuevo, pero lamento no puede ser así, realmente "te extraño "kazemaru-

-yo también "te extraño" espero está viviendo un sueño una mentira y recuperar esos días en el que decías me querías-

-siempre lo haré, te amo, lamento esto esté pasando, me gustaría hacerte feliz como Hiroto a midorikawa, fudou a Kidou y todos nuestros demás amigos, lamento hacerte sufrir tanto, realmente no me lo perdono-

-me alegare de tu vida, aun que "te extrañe" o "te ame" esto no puede ser, no aruñare tu vida alado de ella se feliz por favor-

-perdona me kazemaru-

-no hay nada que perdonar, eso de amarnos quedo en el pasado-

-lo siento, kaze, perdóname mi amor….

-"te amo"-


End file.
